Knitting
by unnamedconspirator
Summary: Meredith is having porny thoughts... and so are her sex deprived sisters after their recent breakups. So they are knittting. Unfortunately, some may not be so appreciative of their knitting.
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or make money off of them.

Meredith pulled down the trap door to the attic. She hadn't been up there in ages, but tonight she couldn't help herself. She had to find it. "Where are you?" She asked to no one in particular. Finally she found a box marked Izzie Misc. She ripped it open. "Aha!" She exclaimed pulling out the bag. Finally. Meredith clambered down the ladder and tiptoed down the hallway and down the stairs and to the kitchen table. She pulled out the familiar large needles and a few strands of green thread. Biting her lip she started to knit.

Amelia huffed and slammed the door to her car. Stupid Owen. Why did he have to keep looking at her like that? All friggin day. God. She was so tired of him and the back and forth and up and down, and letting him in and kicking him out, Why couldn't she have a man with no issues? Argh! She was so frustrated!

She opened the door to the house , threw her bag on the couch and went to the kitchen for a bite. She came upon an unusual site. Meredith knitting furiously with large clumsy awkward needles. "You're knitting," she said.

"I'm knitting," said Meredith.

"Why... are you knitting? Amelia asked.

"I have a huge surgery tomorrow and I can't sleep."

"So you knit when you can't sleep?"

Meredith cleared her throat. "Well it's a thing I do... When- look ever since Thorpe, I've been having sex flashbacks of Derek and I... Everywhere. Now I've awakened the beast and I'm horny and having porny thoughts so..."

"You're knitting."

"I am knitting."

Amelia sighed. She thought of Owen and the nights they had at the trailer and the on call room and... damn. "Is there another pair of needles in here?"

Maggie waved to Richard as he drove away. She was tired from her emergency heart and liver transplant and just wanted to sleep. Except she couldn't stop thinking about DeLuca. He was on Richard's service this week and he scrubbed in on the surgery and she couldn't stop looking at him. The sexual tension in the OR that night was unbearable. She was so frustrated!

She opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake her sisters or the kids, when she realized that the lights were on. She hung up her coat and walked to the living room. The sight surprised her. Amelia and Meredith on the couch. Quiet. No death glares between them, and they were knitting. Maggie pinched herself. Was she dreaming? "Hi," She said.

Meredith grunted a reply, she seemed very focused on her knitting.

"Hey," Amelia looked up from her needles.

"What's with the knitting?" Maggie asked.

"Ummm." Amelia said, casting a glance at Meredith.

"It's good for surgical dexterity," Meredith replied, still focused on her needlework.

"But it's one o'clock in the morning," said Maggie. "Shouldn't you be in bed? You have that huge surgery in a few hours."

"I'm having porny thoughts," Meredith blurted. She stopped for a second and looked at Maggie as if expecting her to judge her. "And normally I wouldn't mind but I have that huge surgery and I just can't stop..."

"And I can't stop thinking about Owen... So we're knitting." Amelia said finally.

Maggie sighed and slumped on the couch beside them. "I understand, I was in surgery today with Richard and DeLuca and it was all I could do to not look at him and imagine him naked..." She trailed off. "Crap. Is there another pair of needles in there?" She looked at the bag of yarn on the coffee table. She was actually a pretty good knitter, it was one of the rare things her mother taught her that she actually liked.

The three of them sat quietly and all you could hear was soft clicking of the needles. Maggie cleared her throat. "You know this is good, it's relaxing actually."

"Owen always relaxed me," Amelia said wistfully "He'd give me this massage..."

"DeLuca had such good hands,"

"No sex talk." Meredith interrupted.

"We're not talking about sex," Amelia retorted.

"Oh sure... massages lead to looks and looks lead to hair-"

"DeLuca has great hair,"

"Owen not so much with the hair... but he does this Scottish accent thing and-"

"No more talk about boys and their accents and their dreamy hair..."

"Meredith!"

"Derek had such perfect hair though, and then he'd give me this _look_ and... Argh! Stupid men and their boy penises!" Meredith returned her attention back to her knitting, frantically wrapping the yarn around the needle.

"Right." Maggie agreed. "Celibacy. That's not so hard a concept right? We are strong independant women with kick ass jobs. I mean we are _gods._ We don't need men."

"Nope," Amelia said, "We don't need men."

"Celibate. I am celibate." Meredith said.

Maggie kept knitting, her fingers pushing and pulling the yarn. "We aren't defined by sex, or men-"

"Boys, and their penises-" Meredith interrupted.

"Right. I mean it's the freakin twenty-first century,"

"Yeah," Amelia said. "I'm off men and relationships, and trying... I'm done. I have enough on my plate."

"Agreed."

"Hear hear." Meredith sighed.

The clicking and clacking resumed as the three of them somberly worked on their projects. Maggie had to ask, "So, what are we going to knit?"

Amelia looked at her handiwork... "I haven't gotten that far yet, maybe a scarf? That's easy right?"

"Mer?" Maggie asked. But Meredith had fallen asleep.

"You think it worked?" Maggie asked.

Amelia raised an eyebrow "Knowing Mer and Derek? Probably not. Hey maybe she'll have dream sex."

Maggie sighed. "Oh, dream sex. I would give anything for dream sex."

"Crap." Amelia resumed knitting.

"Sorry. Okay, let's think of something else, I can't just knit randomly..."

"Oh, I have an idea..."

xxx

April was fixing her hair in the attendings lounge when Amelia walked in carrying a large gift bag. "April. Just the person I was looking for."

"Wha- Me?"

"Yeah um, look... Maggie and Meredith and I made some stuff for the baby... I know it's early but we just couldn't stop knitting these last few days so... hey!" She handed her the bag.

"Really? For me?" April was stunned.

"Yeah, it was nothing... just a lot of..." Amelia shook her head. "Practicing. Knitting is good for surgical dexterity."

April rummaged through the bag, "Aw this is so sweet,"

"Maggie made the booties, I made the hats and Mer made the blanket... It's um a little lopsided, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, it was made with love..."

Amelia nodded enthusiastically. "Right, love."

"This just made my day. Jackson and I have been fighting so much and I just-"

"Yeah... I know, well enjoy."

"Thanks."

xxx

Richard stormed away from his wife. She was so frustrating sometimes. And what was worse was that he loved her. But the last few days... he didn't want to think about it.

He huffed and picked up his patient's chart, not seeing where he was going he bumped into Maggie. "Oh, Maggie, sorry."

"Oh that's okay. So how's our patient?"

"He's recovering from his surgery nicely."

"That's good. Listen, Richard are you okay? You've been a little distracted lately..."

"It's nothing, Catherine and I are fighting, and all I want is to-"

"Oh. Oh!" Maggie made a face.

Richard's face flushed. "Uh um sorry Maggie, I didn't mean to imply-"

She shook her head, "No, no it's okay, really. Maybe you should take up knitting or something. Knitting Richard. Think about it. It's good for surgical dexterity."

xxx

Jo walked into the womens washroom looking very confused. Callie was there washing her hands.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked.

"I just saw Dr. Grey knitting." She shook her head, "Like knitting as if her life depended on it. And it was really bad knitting... the needles were like this big." She held up her index fingers and gestured the size.

"So? Knitting's good for surgical dexterity." Then Callie looked thoughtful. "Grey hasn't knitted in years... not since-" And then she burst out laughing.

"What? What is it? Please..."

"Okay, well Alex will probably tell you anyway..." Callie cleared her throat. "The last time Grey was knitting she and Derek had broken up and all she could think about was... well sex."

"Oh..." Jo nodded in understanding. She chuckled as she entered the stall. "Oh my God, I'm not gonna be able to make it through the day with a straight face now. Crap. Oh well, it's worth it."

Callie smiled and shook her head as she left the bathroom.

April, having heard everthing from her stall stormed out of the bathroom in a rage. She found Maggie and Meredith in the attendings lounge. True to form, Meredith was furiously knitting on some very large needles.

April pulled out the bag Amelia gave her earlier and marched toward the two. "You," she pointed at Meredith, "And you." She pointed at Maggie, "Can take your sex knitting elsewhere!" And she dumped the bag of booties, blankets and hats onto their laps. With that, she turned on her heels and left.

Maggie looked shocked. "We were just trying to do something nice."

Meredith was unfazed. "Told you it was a bad idea."

"Well, you didn't have to bring your knitting here."

"I can't help it!"

Amelia barged in. "Okay, what's up with April? She totally went ballistic on me!"

"I think she should take up knitting," Meredith said. "It's less violent."

Maggie nodded, "And it's good for surgical dexterity."

 _Fin_


End file.
